1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to word games and more particularly pertains to a new word-forming game and the method of playing the same for entertaining persons riding within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of word games is known in the prior art. More specifically, word games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,815; 4,201,389; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 321,400; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,342; 5,269,530; and 5,055,049.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new word-forming game and the method of playing the same. The inventive device includes a scorecard. The scorecard has a plurality of rows and columns thereon. Each of the rows has number indicia thereby, and each of the columns has a heading indicia thereon. Players select letters from license plates of vehicles. A combination of the selected letters is identified. Up to two letters may be added between the selected letters of the combination to form word combinations. The word combinations are placed in the columns. The player receives a plurality of points equal to the number of letters in each of the word combinations. The points are summed and the player having the greatest amount of points wins the game.
In these respects, the word-forming game and the method of playing the same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining persons riding within a vehicle.